My Camp roommate
by SourPanda
Summary: AU Kimiko and Raimundo have always been rivals in almost anything. When they were paired to sleep in the resort room  on the same bed during a 2 months camp. Things started to change…
1. Prologue

**My new story again… -.- Besides I can't let this idea slip! Ok here we go! I like the introduction part a lot! It was fun to write.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Camp roommate<strong>_

_**Prologue **_

Summary: AU Kimiko and Raimundo have always been rivals in almost anything. When they were paired to sleep in the resort room (separate beds) during a 2 months camp. Things started to change…

* * *

><p>"C'mon Keiko we're going to be late!" demanded a pretty girl with raven black hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Kimiko Tohomiko<p>

Age: 15

About her: Hates pickles, loves fashion, shopping and definitely hate the school's most popular boy, Raimundo Pedrosa. They would always get into fights.

Favorite food: Ice cream with extra cream or chocolate sauce

Attractive features: Black raven hair, sky blue eyes and her pretty smile.

Weakness: she can't stand slimy stuff.

Secret: Has a weird obsession for fire. When she sees or hears the word "fire" her eyes would go all glittery and sparkly and no one could stop her once that happens.

* * *

><p>"Slow down Kim!" Keiko replied racing after her.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Keiko Katsuya<p>

Age: 15

About her: she has been friends with Kimiko ever since elementary school. She is very sentimental and is sociable to almost everyone.

Favorite food: Teriyaki don **(A/N my favorite!)**

Attractive features: her brown lanie **(A/N a type of hair), **a star shape birthmark under her left eye and her big golden eyes.

Weakness: she's claustrophobic

Secret: don't get her upset or angry, she can pretty scary when she goes crazy aka 'Black Keiko'

* * *

><p>"Well hurry up!" Kimiko yelled and accidentally bumped into someone.<p>

"Sor-" she paused and looked up.

"Well, well if it isn't the school's prince jerk face? Raimundo. Looking for your donkey ride?" provoked Kimiko as she smirked.

"Ha-ha…. It's so funny I forgot to laugh," replied Rai.

* * *

><p>Name: Raimundo Pedrosa<p>

Age: 15

About him: perfect in almost anything. Prince charming/bad boy of the school. Fights with Kimiko and has an unknown past.

Favorite food: tacos!

Attractive features: everything

Weakness: dislike girls seducing him

Secret: Rai likes to unwind by lying under a shady tree with the gentle breeze blowing on his face

* * *

><p>"-Pants- Ki-mi-ko!" Keiko snapped.<p>

"Shit! Later loser face!" Kimiko ran and behind was a ferocious berserk Keiko. Rai just sweat dropped and smacked his forehead.

"Better get going too…." Rai sighed.

"RAIMUNDO!"

"FUCK MY SCARY HANDSOME SELF!" cursed Rai as he ran from his fan girls.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? The other chapters might be more interesting though… and I feel like deleting "Love is just a game" should I?<strong>

**Want to learn how to do magic?**

**If you do follow these easy steps:**

**Move your mouse over the button which says "Review this story"**

**Click on it**

**A box appears and you can type anything you want!**

**Isn't it cool? X3 **


	2. Chapter 1: My roommate

OMG! I know it's a late update but deal with it and I already started on the next one so it won't be long. I have a valid reason: I had stupid exams and I'm forced to take care of the house so I didn't have much time for writing. Blame it for my examinations which I needed to take to get into college. Oh and I made some changes. It won't be the separate beds it'll be the same bed. For innocent and decent people I won't make it with sexual stuff but I can't be sure about vulgarities, sorry! I know people are going to kill but it's fine. Point guns at my forehead so I'll work faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in anyway. If I did, I would make Master Fong have his own lesson for toenails :D.

_Previously_

"_What's up loser?"_

"_Why am I cursed with good looks?"_

* * *

><p><strong>My Camp roommate<strong>

Kimiko and Keiko sped through the school hallways. They even nearly knocked into several of the students.

"Ring!" went the bell for first period and just when Kimiko and Keiko reached their homeroom.

"Yer were nearly late little ladies. You guys ran faster than an angry bull charging at the colour red." a big, stiff cowboy spoke beside the girls.

"Oh Clay, stop with your cheesy Texas sayings." Kimiko remarked which caused Clay to tip his hat.

* * *

><p>Name: Clay Bailey<p>

Age: 15

About him: Lives with his father and his sister in Texas, America. His sister used to be part of a gang in their hometown, but recently news said she quit the gang. His best friends with Raimundo. He has a strange habit of tipping his hat when his embarrassed or shy.

Favorite food: Everything

Attractive features: his muscular body

Weakness: He can't be angry with girls other than his sisters which gave him the name "Gentlemen Cowboy Bailey"

Secret: His body is as stiff and strong as rock.

* * *

><p>"At least it's better than Omi's lousy slang." Snickered Keiko.<p>

"Am I that good looking to hear girls gossip about how jealous their boyfriends are?" said a big yellow headed boy fluttering his eyelashes and who did some Kung Fu moves.

* * *

><p>Name: Omi Money (Owe me money)<p>

Age: 15

About him: has a **VERY, EXTREMELY** **HUGE **ego which was bigger than his head. He is not very updated about the modern stuff. An excellent concentration on balance but gets distracted easily.

Favorite Food: Lian leong pao (A/N: I hate Chinese pin yin even if I'm a Chinese…..)

Attractive features: the 9 dots on his dome

Weakness: Afraid of squirrels (he gets goose bumps and could easily be found fainted in front of one)

Secret: a crush on Keiko **(a/n: this is for Xiaolin Showdown fan12345 :D)**

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha real funny Omi…" laughed Keiko sarcastically. Kimiko just sighed and Rai and Clay face palmed their foreheads. Ouch that ought to hurt… Omi just looked at everyone with a clueless yet stupidly innocent and dangerously dense way. There were even question marks popping up from nowhere. Mysterious~ T_T<p>

"CLASS GET YOUR GIANT ASSES TO YOUR SITS OR ITS DETENTION!" exclaimed Mr. Toshiro in his usual manner of "greeting" the class. A really awkward way to put it. Somehow, Mr. Toshiro's face doesn't look as moody and frightening as usual. The class pupils also noticed the change and wondered what was going on. Whispering broke out.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" maybe he didn't change. Everyone's mouth was sealed closed as the screamed in a piecing voice which could make people death. One example was Leon. He became deaf for that very reason. "Now for the announcement." Spoke Mr. Toshiro in a calm yet strict voice but that changed in an instant. His eyes became to sparkle like a little girl's; his mouth hanged a wide smile. You can even see flowers blooming in the background. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. "S-Sensei?" stuttered Kimiko with a dumbfounded expression hanging on her face which was similar to the kids in the class.

"Yer feeling okay?" continued Clay who stared at the teacher with a blank, clueless face.

"Sensei? What does that mean?" asked Raimundo.

"It's teacher in Japanese. You know your timing of asking these questions are weird." Replied Keiko.

"At least I'm better than Omi."

"Huh?" called Omi with his head tilted to one side. Kimiko and Clay smacked their foreheads. How clueless can this idiot (Omi) get? The teach' coughed loudly **(A/N: the ahem XD) **

"As I, Mr. Toshiro Kagamine, head of disciplinary and welfare-" Suddenly he was interrupted by a student who yelled out,

"Teacher, get to the point! We don't want to know about your stupid title and your acting like a baby who just saw his first bottle of milk!"

"I do not act like a baby…" whimpered Mr. Toshiro as he gave an innocent pout. The entire class broke into laughter.

"ANYWAY!" exclaimed Mr. Toshiro as he banged on the teacher's table with a loud "BANG" which made everyone almost fell out of their sit or made their faces turn as pale as a ghost. Except the ever positive and carefree Omi who replied,

"Aye, Sir!" which was returned with an eerie death glare by the teacher. Omi got the message and slumped back into his seat.

"Ahem, anyway, we're going to have a 2 month camp at a resort to test your sense of responsibility and independence. It is also to deepen your friendship with one another. For the frequently asked questions such as: Why 2 months? Are we going to have a roommate? Must answer will be, yes, you'll have a roommate which we will decide by drawing lots for the resort room number; you can only know who your partner is in the resort and it is 2 months because older students of this school are going to have their examinations to get into a college… _and for us teachers to relax…_" spoke Mr. Toshiro but his last phrase sounded like a mumble. He started to have a weird perverted face and everyone just sweat dropped.

_Hentai Sensei _thought Kimiko.

"Ok, the lots are here. You'll all pick one folded piece of paper and there will be a number written on it. You can't exchange numbers and you are not allowed to find out the number your friend or your classmates have. Or more precisely, anyone from the junior division as the whole level will be participating in this camp. So now come forth to pick a lot." The moment he said that, everyone rushed forward to get a number. However, Clay and Omi stayed behind since they thought it was pointless to be fighting over this sort of things. Rai just had to walk forth as the girls all gave him way and if anyone dares blocks his way, they would give that person a monstrous glare. Kimiko and Keiko just rolled their eyes and just sat at their sits until the queue was gone.

"Raimundo doesn't have to worry about the line, why is that?" questioned the ever so dense Omi.

"Because Rai O' buddy is more popular than the nose hair than my Aunt sells for a buck." Answered Clay which was returned with Omi, Kimiko and Keiko lifting their eyebrows at him and with their noses cringed in disgust.

"Seriously Clay?" asked a disgusted Keiko.

"But I still wonder why Kimiko calls Raimundo a loser when his so popular?" asked Omi again.

"He is one!" replied Kimiko who stood up from her seat and shot dagger glares at Omi which made him quiver. But then she realized that she was too harsh on Omi and sat back down. She knew she had a short temper and wasn't her fault that she did as she became that way ever since her mother died. Just the thought about it mad her eyes turn misty. She missed her mother dearly.

"Kim… you ok?" probed Keiko as she examined her best friend's face.

"I'm fine, Kei, just a little under the weather…" responded Kimiko as she wiped off her tears and walked to get a lot while Keiko just stared at her with worry_. Kim…. You thought of your Mum again didn't you?_

* * *

><p>In Kimiko's room….<p>

"Should I take the black top or the dark blue one? Maybe I'll take both but I can't fit it into my luggage… GAH! I'm going insane here!" exclaimed Kimiko causing her father to rush into her room with a worry expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"Uh… nothing… other than packing my luggage…" replied Kimiko still packing with her back towards her father.

"Having trouble packing?" asked her father with cocked up eyebrow when he eyed his daughter's room which was covered with designer clothes everywhere. Magazines that were left on her bed, her dirty clothes on the floor and worst of all her clean clothes being stuffed in her luggage which looked like it could explode any second.

"Honey, after you pack your stuff, makes sure to clean up your room, don't rely on the maids to help you clean up your own mess." Said Mr. Tohomiko and closed the door behind him. Kimiko continued packing and just nodded in reply.

_Sigh… that is going to take forever to clean…._

At the resort…

"You sure this is camp?" asked a dazed Raimundo. It didn't look like a resort… it looked like a 6 star hotel in Hawaii. Raimundo, Clay and Omi stared at the resort wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open. It's a tropical paradise or more precise, every men's heaven on earth.

"Anyway, let's go to our rooms and unpack. I need a shower," said Rai as he ran off from Clay and Omi.

"But Rai we don't know which way to go!" called out Clay while Omi just shrugged and they went separate ways.

* * *

><p>Raimundo's POV<p>

I wandered around looking for my room. Man, this place is huge it could take hours finding a single dorm.

"Sigh…. I should have listened to Clay. Oh well, might as well ask one of the hot babes here." Chuckled Rai. Even if he disliked girls, he couldn't stand the sight of hot chicks, it turns him on. That's a secret, not even Clay knows. He immediately eyed the area. Unfortunately, not a single pretty girl was in sight. Knowing that, he sighed and carried on searching.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. _I wonder who it is… _I turned to face a strawberry blonde. She has sparkling sky blue eyes that glimmered in the sunlight; her long strawberry blonde hair was perfectly let down with slight curls which added to her perfection. _She's kind cute…. Oh god Rai… snap out of it you don't start losing your pride over a pretty girl! _

"You seem to be lost, need a little help?" asked the girl politely. _C'mon Rai show her your cool side._

"Uh… ya kinda… this place is huge…" _Oh man… I stuttered… now she's gonna make fun of me. _But to my surprise she just giggled. _Wow, even her laughing is cute. Ok, I lost it. _

"You're kinda cute and what's your room number I'll show you the way." Smiled the blonde sweetly. _What should I do? Oh god Rai you're not dumb like Kimiko thinks you are! _

"It's room 305A," I managed to say calmly. She stared at me and grab hold of my wrist. She tugged me to follow her. After a few moments, I was standing right in front of the door to my room.

"Thanks… um…"

"Kelsey, Kelsey Hawkes_." Even her name fits her looks. Ok, now I sound like a love-sick baboon. But wait, I don't like her! I just met her!_

"Thanks Kelsey, see ya,"

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Raimundo. Raimundo Pedrosa." I answered gleefully and unlocked the door. I immediately closed the door behind him. I hope my face isn't that red. It would be seriously embarrassing if it was.

"Hmm… Raimundo…" mumbled Kelsey who smirked at the name.

"I might have a little fun with him now…" said Kelsey as she licked her lips in delight. **(A/N: FREAKY O_O)**

* * *

><p>With the girls…<p>

"Wow this place is huge…" breathed Keiko as she examined the place. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Keiko had been her friend as long as she could remember. She was lucky to have a friend like her. A smile spread across Kimiko's heart-shape face as she looked at her best friend's reaction to the place.

"Kim? Kim! KIMIKO!" yelled Keiko while waving her hand in front of Kimiko's face to wake her from being dazed.

"Huh- Huh what is it Keiko?" questioned Kimiko who came out of her trance.

"MO! You had me worried there with you being dazed all of a sudden. Why? Thinking of someone or should I say some-boy?" teased Keiko with a sly grin hooked on her face. Her sentence made Kimiko's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"O-Of course not! Let's go!" shrugged Kimiko which left Keiko snickering and running behind her.

"Oh well I found my room. 305A. OH! By the way Keiko what's your room number?"

"Well… since we reached here, I guess we could tell our numbers. If you want to know what it is that bad, then it is 458B just over by the bridge. See ya Kim!" called out Keiko as she sprinted off to her room.

"Now where are the keys?"

"Here it is!" said Kimiko cheerfully as she unlocked the door. The moment she turned the doorknob open, she saw something unsightly…

"Your my ro-" said Raimundo with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel on his head. However, as soon as Kimiko saw that and when Raimundo noticed her, she slammed the door shut in front of her. She didn't dare to enter. It was to unsightly for her. _Raimundo of all people! Why him? I wouldn't mind the bitchy whore, Clarissa, from class 2B. But why Raimundo? Does fate hate me that much? _

_And why must I open the door to see him practically naked with only a towel wrapped around him?_

* * *

><p>There you have it. Chapter 1. I'm going rate this T as I can't certainly be sure with K or K+. And to those who reviewed my previous chapter. I thank you dearly and my sincere apologies to those who were hoping for this chapter to be out sooner. I shall now continue to work on my "Dork Diaries" Which is the most popular story among my other fanfics. So leave any reviews to complain or anything, I need your help to tell me what you want me to do. Just don't kill me .<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Synchronization

**Jesus… writing 2 chapters from 2 different stories is hard… I want to finish "My camp roommate" fast so I can write my other stories. I'm actually writing part of it from my life. Of course I didn't sleep with a guy! Not to mention I recently watched StarStuck, my old childhood memories so I'm gonna add some things.**

**Reviews:**

**Xiaolin Fan - thank you for the review**

**Xemlovezyou11233 – thank you for the review as well**

**GenesisDominator – LOL and well I did change it a little. No harm done right?**

**ProcrastinateLater – Not telling. Ya she is kind of creepy with the licking her lips part. XD**

**Hitachiintwinsfan989 – Patience is the key young reviewer (by Master Fung)**

**VanillaStatos – XD LOL I know right?**

**Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 – thanks :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in anyway.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

"_Kelsey, Kelsey Hawkes."_

"_Here it is."_

* * *

><p><strong>My Camp roommate<strong>

Her heart was beating profusely as she leaned against the wooden door. A blush spread across her cheeks while her face burned with embarrassment. Never would she think in her life that she would be blushing over Raimundo. It was definitely wrong in such a way she clenched her fist and banged on the wall.

"I can't believe it… I can't stand it…" whimpered Kimiko with her hands over her mouth and squatted down; trying to supress her anxiety and shock. It was too much for her. It was too much to handle. Her thoughts suddenly imaged Raimundo with only a towel around him and exposing his chest and abs; he might not be wearing anything under the towel. Just the thought of it made her face burn more and her heart begin to beat even faster. She started turning dizzy and her vision got blurry. She felt weak. Her body felt heavy and numb. She couldn't move and all of a sudden her vision became even fuzzier. She heard the door opening and someone calling her name, "Kimiko? Kimiko! Kimiko! Kimiko!" the voice became fainter by the second and her vision went absolute black.

Her long curly eyelashes fluttered as her eyes slowly opened wide.

"Where… am I?" she mumbled softly and glanced around the room. The moment she saw a figure standing near the kitchen table, she shot straight up; she wore a terrified yet angered and vicious face. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Ugh… I can't believe I have to stay with you of all people. I rather get mobbed by girls than staying with you. FOR 2 MONTHS, WHICH MAKES IT WORSE," complained Raimundo pulling his hair in frustration. Kimiko stared at him, bewildered. She looked around and saw that there's only one king size bed. Her face turned as red as a cherry. Only a single bed, leaving with a boy, her enemy. Her head was spinning. She was going to spend her 2 months sleeping on the same bed with a guy, which was her enemy. She made a piecing shriek which made Raimundo jump.

"Y-You pervert… why am I on this bed? You better not have done anything to me while I was out. I'm warning you, you better not do anything to me just because we're going to sleep on the same bed," warned Kimiko threateningly as she tugged on the blanket towards her while pointing her index finger at Raimundo. The warning made his face burn.

"W-Who would even want to touch you, you're too flat-chested!" cried Rai which was answered with a pillow being thrown towards his face. He did a tilt of his head to avoid having the pillow crashing into his face. He turned to face a fiery looking demon that was called Kimiko.

"NEVER… CALL… A… GIRL… FLAT-CHESTED!" exclaimed the furious Kimiko as she seized a flying kick at Raimundo who stared at her in dismay and barely dodged it.

"HEY! Are you seriously insane enough to kill me?" shouted Rai; his feelings were mixed with anxiety, frustration and most of all anger. Just by insulting a girl's chest could lead to a fiasco. But something was wrong, her eyes, they didn't look normal. He never noticed it but it was red, not red with anger but pure blood red. It wasn't her normal sapphire blue eyes. This was too abnormal. How can one's eyes turn red when they were blue? She was… unconscious… Ok this was too supernatural. Her face was blank, emotionless.

"Kimiko…" whispered Rai in a soft, inaudible tone. He had to snap her out of it. But first things first, to get her out of the room in order for nothing to break. This was too much for him to take; first she passed out, now she's berserk? This was indeed a very troublesome for him. Why did he have to deal with this kind of roommate? He ran out of the room followed by a berserk Kimiko behind him.

_I feel like I'm in a movie… a horror one…_ _thank god no one's around to see this embarrassing sight _thought Rai. Rai looked around desperately then he spotted the gang and he ran towards them. From the running footsteps, Keiko, Clay and Omi turned to see Kimiko on a rampage and Raimundo was going to be the victim of it.

"O-Oi… Kimiko…" Keiko muttered as the three ran in front of Raimundo.

"DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO!" cried Keiko in despair. Rai just gave her a sorry look. She immediately guessed that he made Kimiko annoyed.

"OH C'MON ALL I DID WAS CALLING HER FLAT-CHESTED!"

"OH GOD! YOU MORON! SHE'S EXTREMELY SENSITIVE!"

"SORRY FOR NOT KNOWING THEN!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR HOLES AND DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE GET STAMPEDED BY KIMIKO WHICH WOULD BE WORST THAN BEING CHARGED BY A BULL!" interrupted Clay which got Keiko and Raimundo's attention.

"OMI, TRY TALKING SOME SENSE INTO HER, SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE LAGGING BEHIND!" called out Keiko who was returned with Rai, Omi and Clay's expressions which looked like they are seeing pigs fly.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME KEIKO!" but she didn't answer Raimundo and continued running away. Omi followed her instructions and stopped in his tracks. He gave Kimiko a sheepish grin. He started waving his hands hysterically.

"Uh… I just learned from your demonic ugly appearance that women are so short tempered and gullible. That's why us guys are better we can keep a cooler mind." Nodded Omi in agreement with himself which caused Kimiko to fume even more.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID CHROME DOME! SHE'S ANGRIER NOW!" growled Raimundo who looked like he was about to bite Omi's head off. Omi quivered in fear; tearing up as well. Raimundo can be ferocious some times. Almost on par with Kimiko. Frightening indeed. Most frightening when he doesn't sleep enough…

_Kim… _thought Keiko. She was worried sick for her best friend. They had been like sisters; they never kept any secrets from each other; they fought but made up with a good laugh. Kimiko was her most treasured friend. But this rampage wasn't like her. Her usual self would be calmed down just by seeing Keiko. This was really crazy. Her rampage was fearsome.

Keiko turned her head back to see Kimiko and then she noticed. Her eyes were red instead of blue. Her face was emotionless and blank. Was she… unconscious? No that can't be possible. If she was unconscious she would have been on the floor looking like she passed out from the sight of something that scared her.

"ARGH!" growled Keiko in frustration. Her thoughts only made her more anxious. Rai saw the expression on his face. He might not have understood what Kimiko meant to Keiko but he knew that he had to stop Kimiko from turning them into dead meat. Then, a strong gust of wind blew by. It calmed Rai down.

"Follow the wind…" mouthed Rai to the Clay, Keiko and Omi who stared at him in disbelief. They thought he was insane and so did he. However, the wind was kind of like speaking to him. It was telling him it would show the way. Rai suddenly felt a sensation that he never had before. Energy flowed inside his body. His heart beat rhythm changed. He was synchronized. Synchronized to the wind. His emerald green eyes turned grey, sky grey. He too had an emotionless face. He led him the way. He swiftly ran and all of sudden he jumped onto the roof. The others who followed behind him stopped in their tracks. They couldn't possibly do that. Knowing that, with a snap of a finger, wind surrounded the others and lifted them up onto the roof.

"How in tarnation did ya do that, partner?" Clay asked as he landed on the roof. But a silent expressionless face was returned. The teenage boy signalled them to stay put while he handled Kimiko. He jumped of the roof and went face to face with the same expressionless face Kimiko who stopped in her tracks. Out of nowhere, flames burst into her hands. This time she handed an angered expression hanging on her face and threw the flame at Raimundo who returned it with a gust of wind. Even in that state, Rai knew that he couldn't allow the girl to damage this place. He flew into the sky at top speed and clapped his hands together.

"Typhoon boom, wind," he said in a calm voice and a big burst of wind landed on Kimiko. Smoke filled the area. The others watched in awe from above on the roof top. They were filled with confusion and longed to know what was going on. That is, except Omi. He looked deep in thought. He eyed the battle seriously. Keiko turned to face him, she scanned his face. She never had seen him so serious before. She always thought he was just some yellow cheese head goofball who has a big ego and sucked at slang. This was a sight she never knew of him before. It was rather… charming… she blushed slightly but brushed it off and continued to watch the fight.

"Seriously… WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON HERE?" exclaimed Clay in frustration while squishing his cowboy hat.

"The answer will reveal in time, my friend. It will soon…" answered Omi which didn't seem like his usual self. This freaked Keiko and Clay even more. Not only were Raimundo and Kimiko acting weird, so was Omi being all wise. It was just mentally freaky.

"But…" continued the cheese ball head.

"I could have fought better myself as I, Omi Money, is the greatest fighter on earth nothing can stop me," nodded Omi at his own self with a wide grin on his face. Clay and Keiko's veins popped out. They wanted to punch him so bad. Instead of violence, they had another idea.

"Hmm… not even this little cutie pie?" said Keiko snuggling a squirrel along with Clay and his squirrel. Omi's entire body froze n he turned stiffly to face his friends and their squirrels.

"Hold one lil' buddy. Their even cuddlier than a cute baby piglet playing around." Continued clay as he lifted the squirrel he was holding towards Omi. Omi's legs wobbled in fear but his ego wouldn't let him admit his fear.

"N-No. Clay, my friend. You should hold it because I… I…"

"You?"

"I… I FORK MYSELF TO RODIANTS!" answered Omi which was returned with corked up eyebrows.

"Uh… I think you mean 'Spoon yourself to rodents' and you eat rodents? Eww…" commented Keiko in disgust which was added with Clay eating a drum stick behind her. She turned to face him and gave him a, "You have got to be kidding me" look. Clay just shrugged and lowered his hand holding the drum stick with his mouth dripping with hot sauce on it.

"You really disgust me sometimes, you know Clay?" He just gave a pout. Then a large boom caught their attention and made them re-focus on the fight. They turned to face a large crater on the ground. Kimiko and Raimundo were still at it. They both did different moves and technics. Rai's moves were wind types and Kim's were fire types. The battle was epic. You can hardly see them as they were moving at top speed; clashing into each other. Their strengths were on par but there shall always be a winner and a loser.

"Hurricane Smash: Wind," commanded Raimundo who caused a hurricanes to circle around Kimiko who was still on guard; not wanting to give in.

"Judolette Flip: Fire" dodged Kimiko whose flames engulfed her and destroyed the hurricanes. She might have survived it; however, she took quite a beating. Raimundo saw the result and immediately mastered up all his energy; grey clouds covered the clear blue sky, thunder boomed and lighting crashed; winds suffocating the air in the atmosphere. With a move of a hand, several figures began to take shape. Heads formed; they were in the shape of dragons. Dragons made of wind. They sored through the clouds.

"Cyclone dragons: Wind." The dragons plummeted down in the blink of an eye and collided with Kimiko was lying flat on the ground on a 230 metre x 250 metre.

"That crater's smaller than I expect… need to work on my power control," commented Raimundo who was rather disappointed. The sky cleared up after that attack.

"Can that guy ever be serious and not think so highly of himself?" questioned Keiko as she and Clay sweat dropped. On the other hand with Omi…

"If I had those wind powers, I would have made a bigger crater and a more epic fight," boasted Omi with a twinkle of his dome in the sunlight. That made Keiko and Clay start cracking their knuckles and punching their fists against their palm.

"My friends, can't we find a more peaceful solution? Violence is not always the answer." Said Omi trying to avoid his current situation.

Warning: this scene has been violated as it contains a lot of violence and gore. Thank you for your kind cooperation.

"Done, good job," said Keiko as she high-fived Clay leaving a passed out Omi on the roof top as they jumped off the roof.

Raimundo landed into the crater he created. He was bruised all over, blood stained his face, and his shirt was spoiled due to the fire which burnt several parts of it. His arms were broken, his legs were limping and he got a large cross scar on his chest. He limped towards the unconscious Kimiko. He defeated her but she too was in a bad state. His vision turned fuzzy, his head felt heavy and all of a sudden, all went black, pitch black. The last thing he heard was running steps towards him and Kimiko.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"Ugh.. My head…" Kimiko groaned as she sat up with her eyes barely opened. Then, something shot through her mind. _What happened yesterday? _ She looked around and saw she was covered in bandages. Not to mention, a certain brunette was lying in the bed next to her. His body too was covered in bandages but it weren't as bad as hers. His bandages had blood stained on it so bad that you could see it from the outside. She jumped in fright. This wasn't her room. _Whose room is this?_ She sniffed her body. She smelt like burnt ashes.

"Oh god I stink so badly." She got up from the bed she was in and passed by a mirror. To her horror, her hair was in a mess.

"AHH!" screamed Kimiko so loudly that Raimundo fell to the floor with a hit on the table separating the two beds. He turned to see Kimiko who screamed so loud that the glasses around her shook. She then started to faint but thankfully Raimundo caught her in time. But at the wrong time…

Soon, walk in Keiko, Clay and Omi. They stared at the scene before them with bulging eyes. A brunette half dressed with only his jeans on holding a girl with bandages around her chest with no top and only wearing a skirt.

"RAIMUNDO LET GO OF HER!" demanded Keiko, aka, black Keiko.

"Ok…" said Raimundo has he just dropped Kimiko on the ground with a loud bang.

"OW!" shrieked Kimiko.

"Not like that you idiot…." Replied Keiko face-palming herself.

"What? You told me to let her go and I did. What do want from me?"

"I want an explanation, young man." Raimundo groaned and rolled his eyes in reply.

"To put it simply. , . Happy? Yes we're all happy." This left dumbfounded expressions on everyone around him face. (Kimiko was shouting something which might have got something to do with her viciously goblin hairstyle, it made me fell off my bed, made me hit my head then she suddenly fainted and I caught her.)

"What happened yesterday?" interrupted Kimiko.

"My friends… you two, synchronized with your element…" answered Omi.

"What are you talking about lil' buddy?" questioned Clay in confusion.

"Clay, my cowboy friend, Kimiko and Raimundo had synchronized with an element. Therefore, they managed to use that element's powers."

"How did it all happen?"

"It all started long before Jesus Christ was born…" started Omi. Knowing Omi, his really long winded. All his words fell on deaf ears for Raimundo. All Rai heard was blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>~Day Dream Time~ 8D (Warning: It's going to get a little dirty, don't worry it's not going to be that disgusting. What a sick 15 year old Rai is.)<p>

Loud splashing of the waves filled the sunset of sandy coasts of Rio. There stood a familiar blonde beauty in a black bikini strolling on the beach. A flip of her hair overwhelmed Raimundo. He rushed over to her side.

"Kelsey!"

"Ah Raimundo. I've been waiting." Called Kelsey back as she leapt into Raimundo's arms. Rai carried her in bridal style.

"So… you coming over…?" asked Kelsey with a slight pout as she draped her arms around Raimundo's neck.

"Yup. I can't leave you alone."

"Well, then let's go."

In Kelsey's room…

Kelsey walked over to her bed and signalled Raimundo to go over. She moved in and stretched opened her legs. Raimundo crawled towards her and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's getting hot in here…"

"Yes it is…" and Raimundo got closer to Kelsey and started napping her neck. She moaned in delight and pushed him away.

"And that's how synchronization starts," said Kelsey whose voice sounded like Omi's.

"What?" and everything began to fade.

"Raimundo. RAIMUNDO!" yelled Clay into Rai's ear.

"Huh… what?"

"You were completely dazed."

"Uh… was I? I think I'm going back to my room to take a nap, see ya. Wait, can I have my clothes back?" asked Rai as Clay tossed him his clothes. Rai hurriedly dressed himself and rushed out of the room.

"What a weird daydream…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished. I would like to thank the people again who read this and reviewed it. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Whitney and I kind of need some help with American slang since I'm not American. I need to use it for Clay's old range sayings. Anybody who knows Texas American slangs? Oh and I need a new character for my story.<strong>

**I need the characters:**

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Attitude:**

**Secret:**

**Favourite food:**

**I would choose the best character and add him or her into the story. Thank you for reading this and I'll update as soon as I can. Leave any reviews on how you think I could improve my story. That would be most appreciated.**

**-Love Whitney :3**


	4. Chapter 3 Problems

**Me: Ok… It's the school holidays so I have time to type. When I saw the reviews, I'm surprised to see so many anonymous reviews. I shall thank those people who gave me character names :D. And it was a tough decision so I decided to pick 2. The two are… Xacher Evans and Marina Phillips! Congratz ^^ Thank you to all you reviewers and those who gave me an entry. I appreciate it to the fullest.**

**Rai: O O PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW HER STORY IT'S TOO SUCKISH AND WE ARE FORCED INTO THESE! AND PEOPLE THE ELEMENTS THING IS JUST A STUPID FILLER!**

**Me: … -dark aura around me and turns to stare at Rai eerily- huh…? –Is going to smack him-**

**Rai: …. O_O'' Disclaimer: Whitney does not own anything except for the story line. (Said it quickly)**

**Me: And true the elements thing is filler… e-e but I still have some use for it. It's mostly AU no worries~ this chap might be a little uh… weird. FYI: italics is thinking but for Rai, italics is brain, bold italics is heart and italics underlined is himself kay~**

**Omi: Whitney my friend you have always been weird! –Blast into the air and disappeared with a twinkle in the sky- **

**Everyone else: Girl… you didn't have to kick him till he had to blast off into space… especially when you just ate chocolate.**

* * *

><p><span>My Camp Roommate 3<span>

"Found another prey have you? Still the devious person, I see." The blonde girl turned; coming face to face with an unknown person with a black hoodie over his head. He was dressed black from head to toe, his gloomy atmosphere made him an emo yet mysterious person.

"That's so mean Xacher. Where've you been all day? I've missed you," Kelsey responded seductively as she placed her hand on his cheek. Xacher avoided her touch and her cold gaze.

"Oh c'mon _Xachy_. Can't I embrace my favourite guy?" Kelsey said as she snaked her arms around his neck; shifting her neck towards his neck. He couldn't react, he was frozen to the spot; it was a deal and couldn't go back on his word which he sworn. 'Needless' just stood there, silent while being embraced in Kelsey's arms.

"But I'm not into slutty blondes…" Xacher spoke out bluntly which caused Kelsey to fall face flat on the floor. **(A/N Anime reference on how they fall when they are disappointed with the stupid comment made.)**

* * *

><p>Name: Xacher Sehle<p>

Age: 16

About him: Is a sadist and is absolutely tactless. Doesn't know a thing about females. Not to mention he has a weird taste.

Favourite food: Blueberry in Ramen spiced with sugar; salad topped with ketchup

Attractive features: His smile and star just below his right eye.

Weakness: Boobs. Big ones. **(A/N: I just had too!)**

Secret: His a softy to animals

* * *

><p>Name: Kelsey Jones<p>

Age: 16

About her: trickster and enjoys the attention she gets from boys. She acts all girly and innocent but is actually devious and slutty. A player

Favourite food: Marron Crêpe (Chestnut Crêpe)

Attractive features: All fake. Nothing else

Weakness: Strawberries

Secret: When she sees a cute soft toy or person or whatever she must hug it.

* * *

><p>"YOU DIDN'T HEAR A THING HE SAID?!"<p>

"YOU CAN'T BLAME ME THAT HE SPEAKS LIKE A LONG WINDED OLD MAN, YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN!"

"I'M THE IDIOTIC ONE?! WHO'S WAS THE MORON BRAZILIAN WHO DIDN'T LISTEN A SINGLE THING EXCEPT: BLAH?!"

"YOU BLAME ME?! YOU HAGGY JAPANESE! I BET PEOPLE THINK THEIR SEEINGA WOMAN WHOSE 70 WITH UGLY TASTE IN STYLE!" Raimundo retorted back with his veins popping out.

"GAH! So… Let's start from the top," said Kimiko through gritted teeth. Rai sat there with his legs crossed and decided to listen attentively, trying not to daze off.

"But first, can I get a soda?" Rai plead which was returned with a slight nod from the agitated Japanese. Rai rushed off to the refrigerator and took out a soda from within and sat back down on the rug.

"Now that you've got your soda, we can-" Kimiko spoke but was quickly interrupted by the brunette.

"Uh… I need to use the lil' boys room, be right back." Rai whimpered gripping tightly onto his mother board. Kimiko groaned and gestured him to go. Rai sped towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a loud bang. _Sometimes I wonder how old he is. I mean seriously! The lil' boy's room? Gripping onto his mother board? Classic. Ugh… _Kimiko sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest. After a few seconds of long awkward silence, Raimundo came crawling out of the bathroom.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Kimiko asked with her arms crossed and eyes closed, refusing to make eye contact.

"Uh… no."

"Then-"

"I need a Taco!"

"PEDROSA!" Kimiko burst which caused Raimundo to shut up and be a good little boy. Kimiko cooled down and sighed.

"Long ago, in ancient China, there lived four dragons which guarded their own sacred lands: North, South, East and West. First, there was the gold dragon of the North, Shenron, guardian of the vast sky and weather. Second, there was the silver dragon of the South, Azura, guardian of life. Third, there was the crimson dragon of the East, Porunga, guardian of life and death. Last but not least, the sapphire dragon, Lavitaetia, guardian of the West. Following me so far?" Rai nodded in response.

"What do those lizards have anything to do with these powers?"

"I'm getting to that. Well, all dragons lived in peace in their sacred lands, watching over human life and growth over the years. These dragons were envious of the human's carefree life so they decided to explore the lands; but as humans."

"Seriously? I mean c'mon! THEY LIVE IN SACRED PLACES! Why the hell would they be envious?" Rai questioned cluelessly.

"I don't know actually Omi must have either missed out that part or he doesn't know. But knowing that cheese ball head, he wouldn't miss out on a single detail unless it's to cover up his flaw of not knowing something." Kim replied with a smirk.

"_True. He must have been afraid that he lost his pride in history which IS his best subject_." Rai chuckled at the thought.

"These dragons came down as humans despite the fact that they knew it would cause them to die sooner due to the burden of staying in a form they weren't supposed to live as and fall in love as… It was a risk but they denied the consequence and continued living on as a human. All four soon started a family. However, there joyful days didn't last long… they started to fade and their sacred lands were left unguarded which would cause disruption to the peace of the humane world. So, at their last piece of strength they transferred their powers onto their children who were then soon to become the next guardians. As each generation went on, more people started having powers or should I say _elements_." Rai's eyes widen as Kimiko emphasised on that last word. His ancestors, all along were dragons. Dragons! Humungous sized flying lizards which roamed the land which were all just believed as a myth. But what he couldn't understand was how he just knew now and which of the four was his great great ancestor? He snapped out as his trance when Kimiko continued on with the talking.

"That's not all. Every one of their descendants had different abilities similar to their personality and attitude towards our future. Though, there's a catch." Kimiko paused, staying silent for a while. _A catch? Why does everything have a consequence with them?! I hope it's not stupid or ridiculous._ Rai screamed in his head while trying to keep a straight face.

"Um… Kim… the catch?" Raimundo asked in a soft voice which snapped Kimiko out of her dazed state. Rai notice the confusion in her eyes. _Is the catch that difficult to accept or understand for someone like Kim, the most updated teenager in school to not understand?_

"Oh. Sorry. Well… how should I put this? The only way you can use your power is by exchanging a particular thing into your powers. Those 'things' unlock your powers and make you synchronized with your inner element. For example: paper into knifes." Kimiko spoke as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Paper into… KNIFES?! You have to be joking." Rai exclaimed as he grabbed Kimiko's shoulders which caused her to feel uneasy.

"R-Rai…?"

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Rai cheered enthusiastically, tightening his grip on Kimiko's shoulders. Kimiko stared at him, dumbfounded as she wiped off Rai's spit on her. _Didn't he think it was a tad bit dangerous? And Eww… gross his spit is all over my face._

"Raimundo."

"Hmm?"

"You're too close." Kimiko answered coolly hiding her blush that she felt creeping under her skin. Raimundo stared at her before realising what he was doing; blushing uncontrollably, he immediately released his grip. However, he lost he lost his balance and fell backwards.** (A/N you know those animes when the guy comes to a realisation of what his doing and gets all flustered and nervous and suddenly just fall back? Yah… you get what I mean.)**

"Ouch…" Rai groaned in pain as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. In his view was a giggling Kimiko, blushing slightly with tears coming out of her eyes. That was a side of Kimiko which Raimundo never knew she could have. The picture of an innocent little girl giggling so cutely.

_Well, geez Rai your turning into a paedophile not to mention you just called her cute. You are not allowed to call your enemy cute! Listen to your most trusted adviser: your brain you dolt! _

_**Rai don't listen to this idiot! You know your falling for her! Listen to ME, 'M' 'E', ME! Your heart you stupid jackass.**_

_Erm… Eww first of all you two get out of my thinking trance, second, don't invade my privacy and third, you kidding me I have nothing to like about this hideous troll and I get to call her cute whenever I want to so shoo! _

As Rai was too busy talking to himself in his mind, he didn't notice that he was staring at Kimiko for a while now which her get a chill down her spine. She waved her hand over his face hoping to get his attention. She tried snapping her fingers, clapping loudly and screaming into his ear. None of the suggestions work. So it all leads to only one solution. Water. Hot boiling water and chilling ice water.

No and no! I am sick of hearing you two argue of what I'm thinking and feeling now get out of my head before I make you two do!

_Oh, Raimundo Pedrosa, you know you could never control us or hurt us anyway. We're IN your mind. Hello? What makes you think I can get rid of us so easily? And now that you unleashed your hidden potential we have a new guest invading our space and we feel uncomfortable that he ends up controlling me and hearty poop here. _

_**HEY! I'm no poop you, dirty sucker!**_

_Oh yah? You wanna go at it?!_

_**YAH I wanna go at it!**_

_I give… _

All of a sudden, Rai felt a hot boiling sensation engulf him. He smelt something burning and felt smoke emerging from his skin. Wait why did he feel like he was drenched? Wait a second! Raimundo got out of his dazed state and felt the heat around him.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" screamed Raimundo in pain as he ran around the entire room like a maniac. Kimiko just squatted there, watching in amusement with a camera in hand. _This is so going on YouTube._ Kimiko smirked smugly at the thought. Devious yet ingenious. She signalled Raimundo to stop and point her finger towards a tub of water. Rai grinned gratefully and jumped right into the tub of water. What he doesn't know is that it was actually, chilling ice water.

"COLD!" Rai exclaimed as he leapt out of the tub of water. He immediately grabbed a towel and dried his body and hid himself under the blanket of the King sized bed. Despite that, he was still shivering uncontrollably. Kimiko burst out into laughter. She never knew Raimundo was such a push over. "

"A-anyway," Kimiko spoke, holding back her laughter as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "anything else you want to know about the whole elements thingy?"

"S-so t-t-their l-like t-t-talents w-which p-people needed to u-unlock r-right?" His constant shivering was even affecting his speech.

"Mhm. yup, pretty much." Nodded Kimiko.

"But the problem now is… whose getting the bed? I call dibs since I'm already on it!"

"Argh… fine… I'll take the couch!" Kimiko sighed in defeat without trying to start an argument which she knew she couldn't win. Especially, when it's about sleeping; Raimundo would win a gold with honour badge for sleeping any day.

"But who's going to cook?" Kimiko immediately perked up at that question. There was one thing Kimiko could never do and that was… cooking.

"Uh… Oh look at the time! I'm supposed to meet Keiko! Wellgottogobye!" With that, Kimiko sped towards the door. However, she felt herself lifted up. Behind her was the brunette Brazilian who singled-handedly lifted off the floor by her collar. She felt his fiery aura and death glare from behind her. She flinched as she struggled to get out of grip.

"Raimundo! Let me go! I can't breathe with you strangling me!" Kimiko shrieked, still struggling to be released from his grasp.

"No. since Keiko is currently out to fix her PDA so she won't be able to 'accompany' you. You really suck at lying you know?" replied Rai calmly which made Kimiko turn into stone. Rai grinned cockily and dragged her into the kitchen by her collar without her struggling.

"You… child abuser…"

"We're the same age you baby and I'm not abusing you, I'm just preventing you from doing something stupid. Now be a good little girl and follow me."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"So your saying, throughout your entire life, you have never stepped foot into a kitchen until home economics class?" Rai asked as his eye twitched and his arms crossed. Kimiko flushed beetroot red and fiddled with her fingers. She was lost for words due to her embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and had high classed chefs to cook for her and over 20 waiters to serve her daily without moving from her spot at the dining table.<p>

"YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, KIM?!" Kimiko who was busy twiddling with her thumbs was startled by Rai's sudden outburst.

"You can't blame me for being the daughter of a well-known toy designer! I'm spoilt, ok?!" Kimiko retorted back, avoiding eye contact with Rai which would only make her blush even more than she already was. Raimundo sighed and face palmed.

"Can you wash dishes at least?" he asked with a silent nod in reply.

"Thank god we have a weekly room service to help us clean up the place. So here's what will do. I'll cook, you wash the dishes. Done deal?"

"What no! I'm not cleaning dishes! I am no house maid, mister," Kimiko disagreed.

"Then would you rather have to eat cup noodles throughout the whole camp for breakfast, lunch and dinner? Not to mention, would you want to have a rats and cockroaches infestation? I would wash dishes but I would end up breaking them or it wouldn't be as clean as you want them to be."

"Can't we ask for cleaners to help wash the dishes?" Kimiko groaned which was returned with a glare from Raimundo.

"FINE, I'LL WASH THE DISHES! But only if I'm satisfied with the food. If it isn't what I would call 'edible' I'm going to burn you to ashes." Kim answered. Rai cocked up an eye brow when she said he would burn him to ashes.

"Oh so you found out what 'thing' you need to allow you to use your powers? And if I remember, Keiko said you aren't allowed to use 'that' or say 'that' very word or you'll become a maniac." Rai replied with his head resting on the back of his hand.

"What word?" Kim asked with the word 'confusion' written all over her face.

"Never mind. No wonder you're single. Well I'm going to take a shower." Rai answered with a cocky smug on his face as Kimiko flushed bright red.

After a couple minutes, out came a drenched brunette with a towel over his spikes which were dripping wet. Now that you mention it, she realised that Rai's shirt was unbuttoned revealing his muscles and his tanned skin. _Who would have thought he was so fit? I guess it must be his shirt that hid his abs. holy! It's a freaking six pack! And his body is still slightly drenched which makes all the more mesmerizing… Eww… I can't believe I just thought that! And he didn't even fully zip his jeans. What is with my brain?! I'm turning into a pervert over this guy! Raimundo of all people!_

Raimundo noticed Kim staring at him. He grinned with amusement and teased,

"Like what you see, huh? Call this a privilege, I never showed this to any other girls." Kim blushed as red as a tomato and could feel steam coming out of her face. Raimundo knew how uncomfortable she felt and decided to play with her even more. He moved closer to her and squatted in front of her. _DUDE! YOU FREAKING PLAYER DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU IDIOT!_ Screamed Kimiko in her head. Unfortunately for her, her body was frozen. Her knees and hands felt as if they were sewed to the ground. _MOVE GIRL! MOVE!_ Rai was soon close enough for Kimiko to feel her breath on her. He body tingled to this sensation. He lifted her chin to allow her to make eye contact with him. She felt her eyes watery and cheeks were tainted pink. Every centimetre he moved in, made her blush redder. Confusing thoughts flooded her head; screaming from every corner of her mind. _HOLY CRAP! MY FIRST KISS! I'M NOT LETTING THIS JERK TAKE IT!_ Before she could do anything, Rai stopped and back away. To Kimiko astonishment, he broke out in soft giggles **(A/N Man giggles.) **with the back of his hand covering his mouth.

"Looking a lil' red there Kim." Chuckled Rai before heading towards the back of our cabin and out to the extra space behind it. Kim fumed with anger and embarrassment. Nobody angers Kimiko Tohomiko, heir to the Tohomiko Company. He will pay for what he has done. Out of the blue, the doorbell rang.

"Kim, you there? It's me Keiko with Omi and Clay." Oh no. It was her best friend! Moreover, she still doesn't know she was sharing a room with a guy who was her worst enemy. She didn't want to make Keiko worry over her over something like this and Kim couldn't handle the embarrassment if Omi was here and suddenly spread the situation she was in. She would be mobbed by Raimundo's fan girls and she didn't want to look weak especially in front of him. She had to find a way to hide this secret from her friends.

"Uh… be there in a sec!" Kim called before racing of to get Raimundo.

"They're here?!" Raimundo shrieked in a whisper. Kimiko bit her lip as she nodded.

"You hide your guy's stuff and escape out of here with your skateboard. I'll handle Keiko and the others. You wouldn't want her to go evil and clobber you now would you?" Kimiko's statement was returned with a frightened Raimundo shaking his head over and over again.

"Good. Now move!"

After a few minutes of hiding any sign of suspicion, Raimundo escaped through the back exit of the cabin on his skateboard. _Troublesome woman and her friends. But you gotta praise her for her quick wits. _

"H-hey Keiko." Stuttered Kimiko which was backed up with a sheepish laugh before letting them in. Keiko stared at her suspiciously in return while Omi combed his black Elvis Presley wig and Clay stood there eating a drumstick with ketchup all over his mouth. Gross.

"Omi stopped combing your wig like it's your personal own hair. You look weirder than you used to." Kimiko commented which caught Omi's attention. He quickly put away his comb and grinned.

"Kimiko, my friend. You are mistaken. This is my fully grown hair. I can whip it back and forth without it dropping. Be amazed the flagrance of honey and lemon." Omi replied who took out a pair of ray bans and started imitating Elvis Presley with a cocky grin on his face and cocking his eyebrows.

"Oh really, lil' buddy? Earlier you told me to help you buy that Elvis hairdo from eBay. And it's 'fragrance'. Flagrance means offensive and brutal." Clay added on with his mouth full. Omi stopped his ridiculous imitation and hid his blush under his shades. Keiko face palmed and Kimiko rolled her eyes in response.

"That too!" One word: retards.

"Clay, wipe your mouth. If you drip ketchup on my cabin's rug, you're cleaning it with your toothbrush." Kimiko warned. Clay's eyes widen and quickly cleaned his mouth with his bip around his neck and threw the bone over his shoulder. A cat shriek and a dog's bark could be heard soon after.

"Anyway… Kim, we're wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us to watch 'The ring'." Keiko asked trying her best to ignore the guys and go into her alter ego and strangle them to death.

"Y-ya. Sure. After I get changed."

"Hmm… I wonder if I'm imagining things or does this place look a lot like Raimundo's room? That guy wouldn't be staying with here with ya' right lil' lady?" Clay questioned. Kimiko felt goose bumps upon her skin.

"Naw… Of course not! Why would that sleaze bag be here? It's not like his sharing the bed with me or anything." Kimiko realised what she just said and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. She then remembered Rai said she was a horrible liar. True. She sucked at lying.

"Kim… What did you just say? You've been acting weird. I'm starting to worry for you girl. You would usually make a huge fuss over him. Or are you already falling for him?" Keiko stared at Kimiko suspiciously which cause Kimiko to flinch. She felt as if Keiko had already seen through her.

"D-do I? I think it's the heat that's causing me to be like this. Ha-ha. Ya! The heat. You know how sensitive I am to the sun's rays." Kimiko replied before rushing into the toilet and let out a large groan. Omi who was the densest out of the three started to scratch his head in confusion.

"Do girls have lions within them? Or are they aliens who abducts animals such as squirrels and scream like them?!" Omi started to shiver in fright whose statement with a punch on his head by Keiko. This egoistic boy who always boasted about how brave he was and how nothing scared him was scared of cute little tiny SQUIRRELS. SQUIRRELS!

"Done." Out of the bathroom came out Kimiko with her hair tied up in a neat ponytail with sapphire blue highlights; identical to her eyes. She wore a knitted blue off shoulder with a black singlet top within and wore a dark blue torn slim jeans and blue strapped heels. To top it off, she had dog tags around her neck and medium sized hoop rings hanging from her ears.

"Girl, at least the heat didn't take away your fashion sense." Commented Keiko as she eyes Kimiko's dress sense thoroughly while the boys just stared at Kimiko with awestruck faces.

"If you guys aren't going to stop staring at me, I'm going to smack you until there is a red permanent handprint on your faces."

"You only say that since you only allow a certain Brazilian to do so." Keiko spoke up, backing up the guys who had to owe her for doing them a favour.

"Keiko, you know how much I despise Raimundo! I'm already upset enough that Clay's his best friend and Omi is like his brother."

"HEY! We're here too you know?" Clay and Omi shouted which Kim ignored by rolling her eyes.

"Girl, you are lovesick. I didn't even say it was Raimundo but you just admitted it all by yourself. Kimiko dearie is finally growing up!" Keiko chuckled which earned her glare from her best friend.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?! And what time's the movie?" Kimiko asked, changing the subject. Clay checked his watch and had a worried expression on his face. He started acting all frantic. He waved his hands around like a moron, cold sweat was raining down his cheeks and words were hardly coming out of his mouth.

"We have only 10 minutes to rush to the cinema!"

"LET'S GO THEN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE STATUES YOU MORONS!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the others are doing… I'mma call Clay." Rai whipped out his cell phone and dialled his best friend. There was no answer. <em>That's a first. Maybe his busy.<em> Unbeknownst to Raimundo, a girl landed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump in fright. Raimundo turned and came face to face to a young girl who looked no older than 14. The girl had a lovable heart-shaped face, red crimson eyes which showed nothing but coldness accessorised with eye brow piercings and outer eye liner and soft lush pink lips with an lower lip scar. Her hair was multi-coloured which included blonde, brown, black and red tied in twin tails. Despite her scene-like looks, she was pretty cute. She wore a red short sleeved vest over a black top with an emo looking heart on it. She wore black biker gloves which revealed her fingers and had a ring on each finger. She wore a short pair of denim shorts which had chains at one side and a pair of red knee high sneakers. The embarrassing thing was that she was an inch taller than Raimundo.

"Oi, dude, your blocking my road." She glared at Rai with her piercing crimson eyes.

"Uh… Sorry?"

"Since you're cute I'll let it slide. Names Marina, Marina Phillips. Got it memorised boy? _(A/N: Axel reference XD)_" Marina asked menacingly as she chewed her gum.

"Uh… I don't even know you but… ok? I'm Raimundo. Call me Rai." This chick has spunk but she's creeping the fucking hell out of me.

* * *

><p>Name: Marina Phillips<p>

Age: 16

About her: She's sneaky, playful and is a huge gossiper. Ask her about almost anything and she could answer. She's into scene and punk not to mention she has a devil's tongue.

Favourite food: Pizza, Pizza and MORE pizza.

Attractive features: Her crimson eyes and heart shaped face

Weakness: Worms

Secret: She's the heir to largest, most notorious gangs in the world but is on the run to escape from them since she doesn't want to be the boss and wants to live a simple life.

* * *

><p>"Seen a shady guy who acts all mysterious shit, boy?"<p>

"Kay, first, I have a name, use it. Second, I have no idea who you are looking for." Raimundo answered trying prevent her from knowing she was annoying.

"No shit, boy. Come hang out with older sis here for a while. Kay? I don't take 'no' for an answer got it, pretty boy?" Marina demanded. Raimundo gulped.

This was going to be a long day…

"Why did we have to watch TOY STORY 3?! WHOSE IDEA WAS THAT?!" complained an annoyed Kimiko. She wasn't just going to go watch a kiddy movie without an explanation.

"Well-"

"I did." Keiko spoke up giving the guys a you-owe-me look.

"Oh. I guess that's fine then." Kimiko smiled, not noticing the two boys sighing in relief. If she knew it was them, they would be in a place worse than hell. But that just meant that they owe Keiko two things. Or should they say torture activities for Black Keiko…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally… I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I WON'T FEEL GUILTY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT ANYMORE!<strong>

**Eh… I'm so lazy to answer the reviews. I'm going to let Dojo do it. Take it away you scally lizard~**

**Dojo: Ahem I guess I could. –Puts his glasses on- hmm… **

**Sasuhina gal: MofoBanana here would thank you for reviewing the chapter. **

**BitterSweet49: MofoBanana here would also want to thank you for reviewing and entering an entry for a new OC. Ooh~ nice picture~ How about a romantic dinner night with the Dojo man here? Hmm? –Gets whacked on the head-**

**GalaxyDominator: That is obviously all PJO characters. But interesting review to read. I'm A BIG FAN. Why? My cousin the hippocampi is announced in the story! How come they didn't put the all handsome Dojo in there? Rick Riordan you traitor! –Gets a second bump on the head- Thank you for the review and entry though.**

**ProcrastinateLater: Why bother with the chick's name? I mean c'mon she's not Whitney Houston or Winnie the Pooh she's just a girl who has no life who threaten the kids to act in her story. –Gets a third bump- YO WOMAN STOP THAT! And she says thank you for the entry and review you left for her. Congratulations on getting your OC chosen.**

**GenesisDominator: My friend. I hear you. Chick here says thank you for reviewing and the entry. But how could you make your OC hate animals! I'm an ancestor of the animals. I feel offended my children are hated! Q^Q But other than that she just became my twin. OwO Get me her number now.**

**ReenaXP: This woman here has a dirty mind or what she would call it; "a sexy imagination" And Rai? That kiddo has no humour! He should be ashamed of himself! Especially since I raised him as my very own. –Gets a black eye from Rai- gee, feeling the love Raimundo. Thank you for the constructive critism. **

**Bitchisafemaledawg: Bitch is a female dog?! OMG! My girlfriend has been lying to me all this time she said she was a dragon! Welcome to the story, Hun.**

**RaixKimxChase: I dated that woman and damn was she smoking hot! Those hips of hers are magic. –Gets another black eye- Yay… its abuse the dragon day. Thank you for reviewing and entering an entry.**

**raikim4everxxx: you're a sweet heart, dearie. Thank you for reviewing.**

**o.o: nice username which depicts me my expression the entire time throughout the story. And Hun don't get too pervy like this lady here. –Gets a broken a big red slap mark- Thank you for the interesting news and review.**

**Guest: Yes you're a guest. You have a nice imagination and congratulations on getting your OC chosen by MofoBanana here. She was highly impressed with your thinking of an OC. She hopes to hear more of you.**

**Me: Kay~ Thank you, you stupid dragon.**

**Dojo: Feeling the love…**

**Me: I would like to thank you people again for being patient with me. I'm very busy but I managed to update now. Love you all! Constructive Critism is welcome. And entries are still welcome since I have a special reason for them. K. Thanks BAII~!**


End file.
